


Data

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, PerfectPair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Data is not everything.





	Data

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gilli_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_chan/gifts).



> Creation: 2018-11-25 08:20pm to 08:28pm

"I still can't tell if he's serious or not."

Tezuka turned for a split-second, then his attention was back on the game.

"His eyes are still closed."

"Yes. But we both know that's not really any indication."

Tezuka agreed with a soft nod.

"Someday I will have all his data and foretell his moves."

When Tezuka didn't react, Inui continued. 

"And then I'll surpass you both."

"That-" a melodic voice said while walking by during the changing of court sides "is still a long way ahead."

Fuji smiled at both of them, even giving Tezuka a wink if Inui interpreted the gesture correctly. There was the faintest of smiles on the captain's face and Fuji's eyes slid open momentarily before he was gone, standing in position on the court again.

"Someday."

Tezuka heard Inui whisper but continued watching without turning this time.

Fuji Syusuke was something else. In more ways than one. And no data in the world would be able to cover him. Ever.


End file.
